Nunca Tuve Un San Valentín
by Hikari-sys
Summary: MiniFic Sakura nunca tuvo un San Valentín, cuando llega la fecha, está muy ilusionada pero algo la decepcionará... SS Mi regalo .
1. I Parte

**- Nunca Tuve Un San Valentín-**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**NA- Konnichiwa! Este fic es un regalo para ti, feliz San Valentín! **

**Capitulo I**

**- Nunca Tuve Un San Valentín -**

El 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín en todos los países, significado, el día de los enamorados, día donde novios y novias de todo el mundo se regalan regalos, algunos más caros que otros, pero con el mismo sentimiento, amor.

Se celebra de diferentes maneras según el lugar donde se encuentre uno, en Occidente se hace grandes fiestas, se regalan caros regalos, se regalan rosas voluminosas y se escriben cartas declarándose a la persona deseada ya que en eso consiste.

En Japón, el día 14 de febrero, las chicas regalan chocolate a los chicos, se escriben cartas de amistad, igual que en todos los sitios… Aunque existe el día Blanco, donde se regala a quién nos ha regalado.

Las chicas de todo el mundo sueñan con recibir regalos, chocolates, rosas y cartas misteriosas de los chicos que les gustan.

Algunas hasta se visten con alguna prenda roja, así demuestran que están enamoradas y eso las hace especiales.

Aunque hay algunas personas que piensan que es un día muy comercial ya que las tiendas anuncian el San Valentín semanas antes y las personas compran regalos típicos, joyas, llaveros, ositos, y peluches de series famosas…

Pero yo creo que San Valentín, es una fecha clave, y aunque la hayan estropeado en ese sentido, espero tener mi propio San Valentín, mi propio día de los enamorados.

Y aquí estoy, tres días antes de la fecha clave, esperando el día como una niña pequeña espera ansiosa el día de reyes en navidad…

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y cumplí dieciséis años hace tiempo ya, y aunque tengo un buen novio, jamás tuve mi propio San Valentín, jamás me regalaron flores y eso me entristece.

Sakura- quedan tres días para san Valentín… ¿Shaoran me traerá algo?- lo dudaba, aunque llevaban muchos meses, él seguía siendo el chico tímido del que se enamoró y ella también… por aquella razón, no sabía realmente lo que ocurriría.

Kero- ¿qué piensas?- preguntó el pequeño guardián saliendo del cajón de madera donde tenía su pequeña habitación.

Sakura- ¿Kero tuviste alguna vez San Valentín?- preguntó ella animada.

Kero- La verdad es que el Amo Clow, solía regalarme muchos dulces el día de San Valentín… - dijo animadamente Keroberos.

Sakura- ¡entonces te regalaré un gran dulce!- dijo ella contenta.

Kero- ¡Gracias!- le dijo llorando de felicidad.

Sakura- de nada- sonrió esta con ternura.

Kero- ¡Pero tiene que ser muy, muy, muy grande!- dijo volando.

Sakura- está bien- dijo esta con gotitas de sudor.

Kero se metió en su habitación esperando el día ansiosamente, Sakura se sentó sobre su cama y se encogió, apoyó su cara en las rodillas y sonrió soñando despierta.

Recordó que día antes, había acompañado a Tomoyo a comprar el regalo para Eriol, buscaron durante mucho tiempo un libro que sabía que le gustaría, las chicas estaban frente la caja registradora pagando el libro cuando Tomoyo le preguntó.

Tomoyo- ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Shaoran?- preguntó esta animadamente.

Sakura- pues la verdad… tengo ligeros problemas… quiero algo que sea original y que le guste…- dijo ella sonrojándose.

Tomoyo- ¿qué tal un disco de música?- preguntó ella.

Sakura- no creo, había pensado escribirle una bonita carta, coser algo para él y hacerle chocolate, se que le gusta- dijo ella animadamente.

Tomoyo- Tienes razón, seguro que le gusta, aunque sabes que todo lo que le regales le gustará, viniendo de ti Sakura.

Sakura- ¿tu crees?- dijo sonrojándose.

Tomoyo- así es… ¿qué le coserás?

Sakura- pues…

Días más tarde, otro de sus recuerdos, se vio junto a sus amigas en un mantel durante la comida, aunque hacía un poco de frío, aquel día hacía bueno, así que decidieron comer juntas en el jardín.

Rika- ¿Qué tienes preparado para Yamazaki?- preguntó ella sonriente.

Chiharu- no se si se lo merecerá… le compré una cartera nueva, ya que la suya se le rompió hace poco… - dijo pensando en que no se lo merecía- ¿y vosotras?

Tomoyo- yo compré un libro…

Naoko- yo regalaré un kit de investigación- dijo mientras que sus gafas se oscurecían y ponía cara de interesante.

Rika- ¿y tú Sakura?- preguntó esta mientras todas la miraban curiosas.

Sakura- había pensado escribirle y coserle algo también… a parte cocinaré para él…

Rika- Es cierto Sakura, no tuviste nunca un san Valentín- dijo ella risueña.

Chiharu- ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalaran?- preguntó esta con más curiosidad.

Sakura- pues…

Todas- di, di…

Sakura- … una rosa roja…- dijo ella sonrojada-… solo una…

Chiharu- ¿nada más?- preguntó esta asombrada.

Sakura- si… siempre fue mi sueño…- dijo sonrojándose.

Todas miraron a Tomoyo que estaba grabando el primer plano de Sakura, la reacción fue la misma, cayeron al suelo y les salieron gotitas de sudor.

Tomoyo- ¡Grabé lo que quiere Sakura!- dijo sonriente- me va a dar un síncope…

Sakura salió de su trance de pronto y sonrió para sí…

Sakura- una rosa… una rosa roja y sin espinas… que simbolice su amor…

Dicho esto se acostó y cerró los ojos pensando en Shaoran y en el día de San Valentín…

Pipipipipipi… toc… -onomatopeya de el timbre del despertador.

Sakura despertó poco a poco, mientras se desperezaba, tenía muchos sueño… un sentimiento le recorrió la espalda…

Kero- ¡Despierta!- le dijo mientras alzaba en vuelo y contó hasta tres… tres… dos… uno…

Sakura- ¡Uiiii!- gritó la chica saliendo rápidamente de la cama y vistiéndose velozmente, para más tarde volver a salir de la habitación igual de rápido.

Abajo, la esperaba su padre y su hermano, como siempre cocinando…

Toya- Al fin te despertaste monstruo.

Sakura- ¡No Me Llames Monstruo!- le dijo enfadada.

Fujitaka- tranquilos no os peleéis…- dijo el padre apaciguando a sus hijos.

Sakura- ¡Buenos días mamá!- le dijo al cuadrito con el retrato de su madre, luego se sentó.

Fujitaka- hoy vendré pronto para que cocinemos juntos el chocolate de mañana- le avisó su padre con una sonrisa.

Sakura- ¡Si!- dijo animadamente, solo faltaba un día…

La joven llegó tiempo después hasta la puerta del instituto, donde le esperaba un joven de ojos marrones y pelo castaño, aquel que quería poseer sus cartas de clow y se enamoró de ella perdidamente.

Sakura- ¡Buenos días Shaoran!- dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Shaoran la miró un poco sonrojado.

Shaoran- buenos días Sakura ¿entramos ya?- preguntó mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Sakura- ¡Sip!- dijo alegremente.

…Durante el recreo…

Shaoran- ¿harás algo esta tarde?- le preguntó él algo sonrojado.

Sakura- sip, quedé con mi padre para hacer algo para mañana…

Shaoran- vale- le dijo sonriendo, algo que hacía muy de vez en cuando, aunque en la intimidad lo hacía a menudo.

Sakura- ¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó ella ingenuamente.

Shaoran- sonrío cuando hablas – le dijo dulcemente mientras la abrazaba.

Sakura se sonrojó ante tal hecho y le correspondió el abrazo, sentía su cuerpo muy pegado al de ella y eso la hacía sonrojar.

Sakura- Shao… ran…

Shaoran- te quiero mucho- le dijo.

Sakura- yo también te quiero mucho- le dijo sonriendo mientras él la apretó más para sí.

Tomoyo- veo que estáis muy a gusto- dijo riéndose.

La pareja se soltó poco a poco y sonrieron sonrojados, Sakura se sentía la niña más feliz del mundo al lado de aquel chico.

Las horas pasaron y Sakura había llegado por fin a casa, donde la esperaba su padre para comer.

Sakura- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- dijo ella- ¿papá?

Fujitaka- si, aquí estoy…

Fujitaka y Sakura- ¡Qué aproveche!- dijeron al unísono al comer.

Sakura- ¡Esto está delicioso papá!- le dijo, su padre se sonrojó y sonrió.

Fujitaka- Sabía que era tu plato favorito- dijo ella.

Sakura- hoy es un día muy bueno, me ocurrieron cosas muy, muy buenas- dijo ella.

Fujitaka- me alegro hija, anda come que se te enfría- dijo él.

Tiempo después, Sakura y su padre sacaron varios moldes, y después de calentar y derretir el chocolate, lo vertieron en los moldes y los metieron en la nevera para enfriarlos, y esperaron a que estuvieran listas.

Ya había anochecido, y Sakura esperaba nerviosa la llamada de Shaoran que no tardó en llamar, ella contestó animadamente.

Shaoran- Hola Sakura.

Sakura- ¡Hola!- dijo ella.

Shaoran- ¿qué tal te encuentras? - dijo él.

Sakura- muy bien, ahora mejor ¿y tu?.

Shaoran- yo también estoy bien, pensando en ti- dijo sonrojado.

Sakura- jajajaja yo también pienso en ti…

Shaoran- ¿por qué callaste de pronto… ocurre algo?

Sakura- no- negó con la cabeza sonriendo sonrojada.

Shaoran- enton…

Sakura- mañana es san Valentín- le dijo ella risueña.

Shaoran- …

Sakura- ¿ocurre algo Shaoran?- preguntó preocupada.

Shaoran- prefiero que celebremos San Valentín como un día ordinario.

Sakura- entiendo- dijo ella tras un silencio, le costaba asimilar sus palabras…

Shaoran- Prefiero demostrarte lo que te quiero todos los días, San Valentín es muy comercial…

Sakura- comprendo… - se entristeció.

Shaoran- ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

Sakura- si… - mintió- solo que me acabo de decepcionar con una cosa…

Shaoran- ¿es malo?

Sakura- algo, pero no te preocupes- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla- no es por ti… bueno mañana nos vemos…

Shaoran- ¿Sakura?

Sakura- adiós…

Shaoran- te quiero.

Sakura- yo también te quiero… adiós… -colgó.

Sakura se sentó sobre la cama, y se cubrió con las mantas luego, las lágrimas hacían un surco en sus mejillas empapando la almohada y el cuello de la joven, no se podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir…

No tendría San Valentín. Era una pena estúpida, una niñería en la que había soñado, y pronto se la arrebataron, justo cuando faltaban escasas horas para el día.

Y es que no se podía ilusionar, estaba deprimida y recordó a sus amigas, la felicidad en sus rostros, y en lo que San Valentín significaba, cartas de amor que simbolizaban ese sentimiento.

Se sentía bastante tonta, ella amaba a Shaoran, eso no lo podía cambiar, pero no se esperaba aquello, cuando lo tenía todo preparado… se sintió muy mal, sintió celos del mundo, tendrían San Valentín… y ella no…

Recordó los puestecillos de regalos, llenos de pomposos corazones, joyas que los hombres regalaban a sus enamoradas, el color rojo de la pasión, la rosa que simbolizaba el te quiero… ella jamás recibiría una rosa por San Valentín.

Jamás sentiría lo que sentía en aquel momento, decepción y disgusto a la vez, dolor y a la vez se sintió estúpida…

Y aunque fuera una niñería, aunque fuera comercial la fecha¿qué culpa tenía si los centros comerciales lo explotaban, ella valoraba el esfuerzo, no el regalo en sí, ya que en eso consiste el día…

Sakura- Jamás lo tendré… Nunca tuve un San Valentín…

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la primera parte de mi mini fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	2. II Parte

**- Nunca Tuve Un San Valentín-**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**NA- Konnichiwa! Este fic es un regalo para ti, feliz San Valentín! **

**Capitulo II**

**- Nunca Tuve Un San Valentín II-**

El 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín en todos los países, significado, el día de los enamorados, día donde novios y novias de todo el mundo se regalan regalos, algunos más caros que otros, pero con el mismo sentimiento, amor.

Se celebra de diferentes maneras según el lugar donde se encuentre uno, en Occidente se hace grandes fiestas, se regalan caros regalos, se regalan rosas voluminosas y se escriben cartas declarándose a la persona deseada ya que en eso consiste.

En Japón, el día 14 de febrero, las chicas regalan chocolate a los chicos, se escriben cartas de amistad, igual que en todos los sitios… Aunque existe el día Blanco, donde se regala a quién nos ha regalado.

Las chicas de todo el mundo sueñan con recibir regalos, chocolates, rosas y cartas misteriosas de los chicos que les gustan.

Algunas hasta se visten con alguna prenda roja, así demuestran que están enamoradas y eso las hace especiales.

Aunque hay algunas personas que piensan que es un día muy comercial ya que las tiendas anuncian el San Valentín semanas antes y las personas compran regalos típicos, joyas, llaveros, ositos, y peluches de series famosas…

Pero yo creo que San Valentín, es una fecha clave, y aunque la hayan estropeado en ese sentido, espero tener mi propio San Valentín, mi propio día de los enamorados.

Y aquí estoy, tres días antes de la fecha clave, esperando el día como una niña pequeña espera ansiosa el día de reyes en navidad…

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y cumplí dieciséis años hace tiempo ya, y aunque tengo un buen novio, jamás tuve mi propio San Valentín, jamás me regalaron flores y eso me entristece y lo seguirá haciendo ya que… jamás tendré mi propio San Valentín.

Era ya de día, cuando la joven se despertó, había caído rendida aquella noche, había soltado tantas lágrimas que tenía algo hinchados los ojos, y no quería ni ir a clase…

Pipipipipi…. Toc… (onomatopeya del despertador…)

Sakura- … hoy es San Valentín… día en el cual las chicas tienen su día… el día del amor…

Kero- ¡Buenos días Sakura!- dijo Kero saliendo de su escondite.

Sakura- buenos días Kero…

Kero- ¿te ocurre algo Sakura?- preguntó algo preocupado.

Sakura- no ¿por qué?

Kero- te veo algo triste…

Sakura- creo que es porque anoche no dormí mucho… estoy cansada

Kero- comprendo…

Sakura- bueno… me voy a comenzar a vestir ya que podría llegar tarde y no quiero…

Kero- bien…

Sakura terminó de vestirse y salió hacía la cocina, donde se encontraba su padre solo.

Fujitaka- Buenos días hija- dijo sonriente.

Sakura- Buenos días…

Fujitaka- los dulces están listos y envueltos, los terminé de preparar esta mañana…

Sakura- gracias… aunque no tenías que haberte molestado…

Fujitaka- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó algo preocupado.

Sakura- si… es que no dormí mucho… no te preocupes- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Sakura piensa- dulces de san Valentín, regalos… ¿por qué me habré molestado?

Fujitaka- recuerdo el primer san Valentín con tu madre… ella estaba triste ya que no podíamos estar cerca… pero al final se puso muy feliz, hoy es un día que demuestras tu amor, seas o no correspondida, te deseo suerte hija- dijo dándole ánimos.

Sakura- ¡Gracias papá!- corrió a sus brazos.

Luego, le entregó uno de los dulces, otro lo guardó para su hermano y otro se lo regaló a Kero… estaba decidida, le entregaría el chocolate pase lo que pase.

Sakura- bien ¡Allá vamos!- dijo corriendo con los patines.

Por el camino, vio muchas chicas con cartas de amor en las manos, otras con flores y chocolates, Sakura se entristeció, ya que ellas tendrían a alguien que lo aceptaría, ella no sabe si correrá la misma suerte…

Llegó a la entrada, y allí estaba Shaoran esperándola, estaba apoyado en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, ni rastro de flores…

Shaoran- buenos días- saludó el joven.

Sakura- hola…- dijo desilusionada.

Shaoran- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó.

Sakura- si… tengo algo de sueño…

Shaoran- ¿algo sobre la magia?

Sakura- no, creo que no…

Shaoran- estás rara…

Sakura- no… entremos las clases van a comenzar…- dijo caminando rápidamente.

Shaoran piensa- estás rara… tanto que no me tomaste la mano al andar…

Llegaron a clases y eso era un caos, totalmente adornada de flores rojas, todas absolutamente todas eran rosas, unas más abiertas, otras mas cerradas, con espinas, sin espinas…

Sakura piensa- verás que día voy a pasar… espero que pase lo más rápido posible…

Las clases comenzaron, el día fue una gran fiesta por lo que nadie prestó atención a los profesores, todos contaban sus experiencias.

Prof. Terada- ¿Qué te regalaron por San Valentín la ultima vez?- le preguntó a Chiharu.

Chiharu- me regalaron un libro sobre personas abducidas, testimonios sobre u friki enfermo que asiente que los pingüinos son… - dijo mirando con sorna a Yamazaki.

Prof. Terada- comprendo… ¿y a ti Kinomoto?- le preguntó curioso, Sakura se quedó pálida y se encogió de hombros.

Sakura- er… verás… yo nunca tuve un regalo por San Valentín… chocolate hecho por mis queridas amigas…

Todos miraron extrañados a Sakura, luego miraron a Shaoran y este estaba serio, Tomoyo miró a la pobre Sakura muy tristemente.

A la hora del recreo, Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura.

Sakura- ten, tú chocolate, lo hice yo junto con mi padre- dijo ella un poco animada.

Tomoyo- gracias aquí tienes el tuyo… ¿qué te ocurre Sakura?- le preguntó preocupada- te veo desanimada…

Sakura- no, tranquila estoy bien…

Shaoran las veía lejanamente, se acercaron Yamazaki y Chiharu a él.

Yamazaki- ¡Hey! Li ¿no le regalaste nada a Kinomoto?- le preguntó.

Chiharu- ¡como que no le regalas nada!

Shaoran- er… verás… yo pienso que esta fecha es muy…

Chiharu- ¿muy…?- estaba realmente enfadada.

Shaoran- comercial…

Yamazaki- ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?- preguntó.

Shaoran- este día es demasiado comercial, en todos lados te venden las cosas muy caras, el amor no se compra con un regalo.

Chiharu- y el amor…

Shaoran- tampoco…

Chiharu- desde que conozco a Sakura se que nunca tuvo un San Valentín…

Shaoran- … ¿qué debería…

Yamazaki- Chiharu vamos quiero enseñarte algo- le dijo tomando el brazo de su novia.

Shaoran- ¿nunca tuvo un regalo¿Eso quieres¿Un regalo?... ¿por eso estás tan rara?...

En otro lugar del recreo…

Sakura- es una tontería…

Tomoyo- es normal que pienses en ello… pero Sakura, ten fe… el día no terminó…

Sakura- tienes razón…

A la salida de clases, Sakura caminaba silenciosamente junto con Shaoran que pensaba en lo que ocurrió en el recreo…

Sakura- Shaoran… quiero que a partir de este lugar… quiero ir sola… nos vemos mañana ¿verdad?- estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Shaoran- Sakura… yo… - estaba bastante triste, no la comprendía.

Sakura- adiós…

Shaoran- adiós…

Shaoran se quedó en el lugar, viendo como la chica a la que amaba desaparecía entre la multitud, se sentía mal, por no hacerla feliz, cometió un error…

Cuando ya no la vio, se giró y caminó hacía su casa, allí estuvo pensando en aquella mañana, se le fueron las horas, una a una, sin pensar en otra cosa que en los ojos tristes de su novia.

Shaoran piensa- Sakura ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? Yo te quiero, eso lo sabes, y no hace falta un día para demostrártelo…

Llamaron a su puerta, era Wei, su mayordomo, entró con varias camisetas planchadas.

Wei- señorito shaoran yo pienso que una rosa no vendría mal en esta ocasión… las flores tienen su lenguaje…

Shaoran entonces abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, dio las gracias y comenzó a e escribir algo en un papel.

Sakura miraba sin punto fijo mientras que Kero se comía su dulce, hacía apenas una hora le dio el chocolate a su hermano y a Yukito, pero ambos ya se habían marchado.

Sakura suspiró varias veces… no se esperaba que el día fuera tan triste… se sentía un poco vacía y sola, no podía ni encender la televisión ya que el tema de San Valentín era el principal…

Llamaron a la puerta, Sakura bajó a ver quien era y no vio a nadie… en su lugar, había tirado un sobre con una carta en su interior, algo se movió en su estómago.

Sakura abrió la carta y cuando la leyó, sonrió y lloró de felicidad, entró a la casa y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

Luego tomó el chocolate y comenzó a correr, correr como nunca lo había hecho…

En la mente de la chica recorrían varías frases… "… eres lo más preciado que tengo y lo que más quiero…" "…te espero en el parque pingüino a las 9-00 PM no llegues tarde…" "Fdo. Tu admirador secreto"

Cuando vio el parque, aminoró la velocidad y luego paró en seco y se alisó la ropa, tenía que estar perfecta, perfecta para lo que viniera a continuación.

Y Allí le vio, mirándola desde unos bancos, ella se apresuró para caer en sus brazos y fundirse en un tierno abrazo.

Sakura- Shaoran… leí tu carta… y aunque tu pienses que San Valentín es demasiado comercial… yo te hice tu regalo… ten, es tuyo…- dijo un tanto sonrojada- ¿lo aceptarás?.

Shaoran sonrió- claro, gracias… -dijo abriéndolo y contemplando el estuche que ella misma había confeccionado…

Sakura- Tomoyo me enseñó a hacerlo- dijo sonrojada.

Shaoran- ¿hiciste tú el chocolate?- le preguntó.

Sakura- sip- dijo contenta.

Shaoran- adoro el chocolate- le dijo él.

Sakura- me alegro mucho, vamos, cómetelo- le dijo.

Shaoran- Sakura… antes… quiero que sepas algo… yo no había caído lo importante que era esta fecha para ti, lo siento, solo pensé en mi mismo… espero que me perdones…

Sakura le miró sorprendida, no se esperaba aquellas palabras, pensó que la carta era suficiente… pero no…

Shaoran- y… quiero regalarte esto… que significa "te quiero"- le dijo mientras le entregaba una rosa.

La rosa, que en el lenguaje de las flores significa "te quiero" y sin espinas es más romántico, porque le quitas el dolor del amor, es más romántico, y aquella rosa era realmente hermosa, no estaba abierta del todo, bastó, para que Sakura emocionada completamente después de olerla varías veces. Se lanzara a los brazos de su novio.

Sakura- gracias, jamás nadie me regaló una flor, estoy muy emocionada… aunque te habrá costado encontrarla…

Shaoran- si… pero buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras por ti…

Sakura- Shaoran feliz San Valentín.

Shaoran- feliz San Valentín, Sakura- dijo mientras culminó la frase con un hermoso beso, aquel beso que sería el primero en aquella pareja, pero no el último…

Y ya saben, cuando oigan que la fiesta de San Valentín es un hecho comercial, culpen a las tiendas y a los medios de comunicación que se aprovecharon de esta bonita fecha.

Ya que un regalo no compra el amor, el esfuerzo para conseguirlo, si, y aunque una simple flor sea el regalo, una carta y un te quiero son sus buenos aliados.

**.Fin.**

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la Segunda parte de mi mini fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Little-Butterfly18: Konnichiwa wapisima! Bienvenidaa! . espero que te haya gustado este mini fic! y que en San Valentín hayas recibido muchos regalos y cartas, espero verte más en otros fics que escriba! un besote muy grande! Muakkkss! Feliz Día! Jaa Ne!**

**Syaoran-yohhgrasill: Konnichiwa! bienvenido! . siii pero ves que ha recapacidado! pobrecito también ajajaja aunk no tiene perdón de dios... bueno espero verte pronto un besote muy grande muakkss! Feliz Día! cuidatee! te agregaré luego al msn si no te importa **

**Meii.Ko: Konnichiwa bienvenida! . que bien que te haya gustado! aunque es muy cortito, tb es un mini fan fic, gracias x tu apoyo! pues verás el día blanco es el 14 de Marzo unn besote muy grande espero verte más! muaakss! Jaa Ne!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


End file.
